


A Parent's Worst Fear

by dark_myst



Series: Soulmate-AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Most people have cute soul marks, John's was not. Henry Laurens just wants to protect his son from whoever said these things to precious child.





	A Parent's Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Henry Laurens isn't a bad guy in this so don't expect that. Otherwise hope you enjoy, let me know if there's any spelling/grammar errors. All the Spanish in this is from google translate so be warned.

“I want to lick you out, I want to suck you off, then I want you to fuck me so hard I scream, can you do all that for me tonight Freckles?” Was not something any father wanted to see on their child, regardless of gender. Henry Laurens was no exception to this, the fact that John was a guy and that his soulmate was most likely also a guy didn't even cross his mind. No it was the fact that they spoke to his baby boy like that, that what made him angry not the gender, he didn't care about whether they were male or female, his baby need to be talked to with respect. He didn't even want to think about Eleanor’s reaction to all this, it was probably a blessing she fell asleep as soon as she was done giving birth. He knew he was going to get the brunt of the blame for this somehow. He didn't want to think about what the more conservative members of the family would say about this. It was probably for the best that his soul mark appeared on his collarbone instead of his arm, partially because it would be easy to hide, and partly because it would take awhile for him to read it backwards in a mirror. He just hoped there was an explanation for this, his baby boy was to perfect for that kind of talk. 

Henry was right about Eleanor’s reaction he slept on the couch in the nursery for a month after they brought John home. He hoped this was some post-partum reaction, he was pretty sure he read something about this happening to some women at some point but for now he looked after John enough for the both of them. In fact John tended to sleep better when he was laying on his father's chest than when he was alone in the crib, so that's what he did. It didn't even matter that he woke up every morning with a crick in his neck, as long as his son slept well. 

~~~~~

Luckily all of John's siblings had pretty common soul marks, Martha’s was “Your eyes are beautiful” on her left wrist, Jr. was “Wow you're strong” on his bicep, and James had “Do you wanna go get coffee with me” on his belly. But Mary’s was the best “My name is Avery” on her right calf marks with your soulmate's name were the most desirable. However, after John's siblings were born Eleanor became more invested in the other children than John, Mary especially, but Henry tried to maintain the close relationship that he had after his eldest son’s birth. He thought it helped, but Henry could tell that John was hurt by his mother's distance, going so far as to learn Spanish since he knew that her family only spoke it, even though Eleanor didn't want speak to speak it around the house for reasons Henry still wasn't entirely sure about. 

After he did that though the mark only switched languages, as marks did if you learned the language it was spoken in. 

Now it was, “Quiero lamerte, quiero chuparte, entonces quiero que me jodas tanto que grito, ¿puedes hacer todo eso por mí esta noche? Pecas” which was roughly what it had said in English, when Henry put it into google translate years later. That only made Eleanor even more distant, now her parents could read it. 

Henry just hoped when John met them they would have some kind of excuse, but he wasn't holding out hope, he knew the world his son was growing up in. He knew John was embarrassed by it even though he said that his peers mostly though it was funny, but god did it make for awkward parent teacher conferences. 

~~~~~

As John got older and really understood his mark, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to meet his soulmate, well that was a lie but he wasn't sure it was worth it. Before it switched to Spanish and after he learned to read he quickly figured out that his mark wasn't like most soul marks. Most of them were cute, like his siblings or funny like a, “Sorry, I didn't see you.” There was even someone's that said, “I love you,” which at the time seemed cute and funny but as he got older it started to seem kinda creepy but who knows. 

Once he got to middle school and everyone started caring about soulmates, John was quickly bullied for having such a descriptively sexual soul mark. Especially since everyone quickly figured out it was gay sex his soulmate wanted to have, and while his parents didn't seem to care about the gender of the person that couldn't be said to most of his classmates in his southern private school. He never told his parents the extent of it, his mom already hated him because of his mark. So John wasn't entirely buying into the whole soulmate thing, it wasn't helped by his mother’s hatred of his mark and the embarrassment it brought everyone in his family, as well as the strain on his family when the more bigoted family members realized it wasn't a girl that wanted to do those things to John. 

It got slightly better when he switched to public school for high school, impart to get rid of the more aggressive bullies. He kept it covered and most everyone there didn't know enough Spanish and those that did understood that he really didn't want people to know. He had a strange unspoken bond with people that could read and understand his mark. The exception being his best friend Martha who was a bilingual Latina that didn't give two shits about others expectations. Martha was his only true friend in high school and she was the one that got him through his mother’s death junior year. 

John was never close to his mother not by lack of trying, but when she died he was heart broken. He felt like he'd never made her proud and now he never would. 

His father took it even harder and after the first week of being woken up five different times during the night after all his kids wanted to be with him they dragged mattresses into his room and slept there for the next couple of months. It helped all of them deal with the loss, not that any of them would admit to doing it as they got older. 

~~~~~

When John decided to came out to his father senior year he'd mostly forgotten about his soul mark and besides not all soulmates ended up being romantic. Martha was in a car outside that way if it got ugly she could be the getaway driver. 

“John why is Martha outside she can come in you know?” Henry Laurens said jokingly. 

John spoke quickly before he lost the courage, “Uh Dad, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm gay.” John braced for something he wasn't sure what but he knew something would happen. 

He was staring eyes closed at the floor and when his father put his hand on his shoulder he flinched. But it wasn't a hit, his father used that to pull him into a hug. “Son I don't care if you love guys, I just care that you're happy. Now would invite Martha in before she calls the cops or something.” John hugged his dad close before moving to the door, he'd never admit to the tears in his eyes, “Now Son this doesn't mean I won't want to deck your soulmate if he speaks like that all the time.” John just laughed as he waved Martha in, his father could be a bit overprotective. 

~~~~~

When John left for college he wasn't sure what to expect. He can say that he didn't expect his siblings to throw him a going away party, were at the end of it his dad cried. He went into college with the intent to be pre-law but after one semester, and a tearful as well as stressful conversation with his dad he switched to pre-med. His dad said that he just wanted him to be happy but John still felt like a disappointment. When they said said their goodbyes and John said “I love you dad” his father must have heard something in his tone because he said, “Son, I'll always love you and if you don't know that then I've done something wrong. I'm so proud of you even if you don't go into law like I did and I know you be an amazing doctor when you get done with your studies.”

“Thanks Dad, I needed to hear that I love you and I'm glad you're my dad.” John didn't know it but his father cried after they got off the phone. Both of them needed that they hadn't had a conversation like that since John came out to him. Once John graduated and got into med school he knew he had made the right choice. 

~~~~~

John was quickly regretting allowing Hercules to convince him that this party was good idea. He just finished a long residency shift in the E.R and he was tired, but he had tomorrow off so he thought it would be okay. He had been told that it was welcome home party for a friend of a friend, that had gone to France for the summer or something like that. Hercules had assured John that everyone there wouldn't care if there was an extra person there or not. 

That was all good but they were an hour late and most everyone was already drunk, or well on their way there. John didn't want to drink too much since he knew he was to dehydrated already and he wanted to avoid a hangover. So he sipped his beer and stood against the wall trying to figure out why he was there, he knew maybe three people there, but Hercules was his best friend, other than Martha, and had been ever since they were roommates freshman year, still Hercules owed him for this. 

All the sudden someone stumbled into John reeling of alcohol and spoke, “Quiero lamerte, quiero chuparte, entonces quiero que me jodas tanto que grito, ¿puedes hacer todo eso por mí esta noche? Pecas” 

John took in the man, shorter than him with big brown eyes, long haired pulled back into a ponytail, and obviously drunk. Then the words he spoke registered, He was shocked this was his soulmate there was no way it wasn't, he knew he need to chose his next words carefully, “Oh thank god, this makes so much more sense now.” Or not. Well he hoped his soulmate spoke English too since he was to tired to switch his brain fully into Spanish. 

That seemed to sober the guy up some. “Holy shit you're my soulmate.”

Just then someone else stumbled over, “I'm so sorry he got away from me he gets vulgar when he's drunk, so I'm sorry if he said something that offended you.” The tall beautiful guy next to his soulmate spoke with a slight French accent, John assumes that this is Lafayette, the guy Herc said the part was for. Lafayette was trying push John's soulmate back behind him, startling john out of the trance he was in. Lafayette looked like he was ready for a fight. 

“No it's fine, but I think he's my soulmate” John was wide eyed. 

This brightened the other guy up considerably, “This is wonderful, maybe now he'll stop moping on my couch.”

“Lafayette!” John's soulmate shouted. John laughed bringing his attention back to John. “Hi you're my soulmate, I'm Alexander and I'm really really drunk can we start over when I'm entirely sure how many of you there are cause right now there are three of you why are there three of you.” 

John laughed even harder, “That sounds great, hand me your phone and I'll put my number in and send myself a text since I'm not sure you can operate it at the moment. What's your passcode? I'm John by the way not that you'll remember that in the morning.”

“Oh uh the year the Constitution was signed!”John typed in 1776 it stayed lock, Alexander rolled his eyes, “The Constitution not the Declaration, 1787.” That worked and John put his number in under Soulmate John and quickly sent a text that said soulmate to himself even if Alexander didn't remember this in the morning John was going to make damn sure he would. That be done Alexander decided it was time to go home, and John agreed with him. 

John found Hercules and told him that he was going to go back to his apartment and that he had so much to tell him tomorrow when he would actually remember it. Finishing that John got a cab and went home. On his way he texted his father:  
Dad I found him

He knew his dad wouldn't see it till in the morning but he had to tell someone. Once he got to his apartment his phone rang. John answered without looking, “Hello?”

“You found him what was he like? If he was anything but perfect I'll kill him.” All the venom in the statement was taken out by how gravelly and slurred his voice sounded. 

John laughed, “Dad, I didn't expect you to see that till morning.”

“Well I saw it now what's his name? And why was he so gross?”

“Dad his name was Alexander and he was super drunk. We exchanged numbers and I plan on talking to him tomorrow for real.” 

“Well tell me how that goes. I may be hours away and getting up there in years but if he hurts you nothing will stop me”

“Okay Dad, whatever you say.” John loved his father but sometimes he was ridiculous, “Listen Dad it's late we're both tired but I'll tell you all about him after we meet up and I'll keep you updated as to when that will happen.”

“Okay John, goodnight, and I love you” John repeated that and hung up. When he did he noticed he had a text from Alexander:  
Sorry about tonight can we get brunch tomorrow? 

John smiled:  
Sure  
That being done they said goodnight and after taking a shower John went to bed excited for tomorrow. 

~~~~~

John got to their brunch destination a few minutes early and decided to update his father:  
Going to brunch with my soulmate  
After a few minutes of playing a game he got a response, as the door rang and Alexander walked in, from his dad:  
Good luck let me know how it goes love you.  
He typed out a quick I love you back and then put his phone away as Alexander walked to the table. 

“Hey sorry I'm late?” Alexander wasn't sure weather he was or not but he was already on bad footing if he remembered what he said last night correctly. 

“No you're fine I was a little early.” John smiled and if he was reading Alexander correctly he seemed nervous and kinda shy. John decided to have a little fun he leaned forward to speak quietly, “So do you still want me to fuck you so hard you scream or is that only when you're drunk?”

John didn't think a person could get that red but Alexander was exceeding his expectations. He stuttered out, “I- uh -I didn't mean- I mean-” Alexander took a deep breath, “I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me it can't have been easy growing up with that on your body.” He looked down at the table. 

“Alexander” John spoke softly, Alexander twitched but didn't look up, “Hey now it's okay, yeah it wasn't always sunshine and roses but I'm fine plus at this point it's kind of a great story. Plus I have proof.” Alexander chuckled but still wouldn't make eye contact. John decided to try a different approach he put two fingers underneath Alexander chin and raised it until he could look at his eyes and just held him there until he made eye contact. When he did John spoke again, “There are those beautiful eyes, now come on there's no changing it but we can move past it.” Alexander smiled and they were interrupted by a waitress coming to take their orders. 

Once they were alone again Alexander spoke, “Sorry I'm usually like this, but I really don't want to screw this up. I only have one soulmate and I feel like I already ruined it by being drunk off my ass.”

John laughed, “Look at it this way you've already said probably the worst thing you could so we can only go up from there.” 

Alexander just laughed. They smiled at each other and John could just tell that they would be okay. He just knew that Alexander was going to be an important part of his life, even if there first words to each other weren’t that great.


End file.
